Porque si tu vas, Yo voy contigo
by Silbandoalaluna
Summary: ‘Volveré Pronto’ Había dicho, y eso bastó para que Andrómeda quedase muda y le despidiera con un amago de sonrisa, Sabiendo que Ted le mentía. Él no volvería jamás. SPOILERS DH!


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible es de Rowling… Lo irreconocible es mío.

Recomendación Músical: No One – Alicia Keys http :// www. comespanish. com/ translations /aliciakeysnoone.php (Quitar espacios)

_**Nota: Si aún no lees DH, este fic puede contener algunos Spoilers.**_

* * *

………

**Porque si tu vas, yo voy contigo**

_Siempre_

………

Andrómeda siempre sintió que no estaba en el lugar, con la familia y las amistades correctas, siempre cubriéndose con una careta que le hacía pasar por uno más de ellos. Por una Black más, por una Slitherin más…

Así fue siempre, hasta que llego alguien… Una estrella fugaz que encendió de color su mundo de oscuridad, mentiras y falsas apariencias. Alguien que le hizo ver, sentir y desear vivir de una forma diferente, diferente a todos sus años de vida.

Ted Tonks, aquel muchacho de 17 años, de cabellos rubios y calida mirada miel le había hecho sonreír y ser feliz con las cosas más simples, le había hecho bien desde el primer momento en que había aparecido en su vida, porque de alguna forma, él se transformó en su vida.

'Siempre elegante y fría', Le había dicho él una vez, 'Pero te apuesto que aquello no es más que una mascara'

Y había acertado.

Desde su llegada, Andrómeda fue otra persona. Y si alguien dice que las personas no pueden cambiar, miente. Pues ella es la prueba viviente de que las personas cambian, y si tienen suerte como ella tuvo, para bien.

Ted era su eje, su planeta y ella su satélite, siempre juntos.

Por eso aquella noche estaba destrozada, el mundo, _su antiguo mundo,_ volvía para cobrarle todas las sonrisas y momentos felices… Regresaba para arrebatarle a la persona que más amaba.

Todo estaba listo en la entrada de la casa. El bolso, la ropa, los víveres, la carpa mágica… las despedidas.

Para cualquier persona externa a los habitantes de aquella casa en aquel barrio, lo más obvio en otros tiempos habría sido pensar que aquella familia se iba de campamento. Pero en esos tiempos nadie estaba para esas cosas, todo el mundo mágico se hallaba sumido en estupor, frente al apogeo de Vodemort, sus mortífagos y la incesante casa de los magos hijos de muggles.

Andrómeda llenó una petaca de agua y la dejó cerca de donde estaban todas las otras cosas abultadas, mientras corría dentro de la cocina en busca de más comida. Pero no alcanzó a llegar al interior de ésta, pues Ted le había parado en su carrera en el umbral.

'Sabes que si sigues agregando más cosas al equipaje terminaré llevándome la casa', Le susurró mientras atrapaba las muñecas de su esposa entre las suyas.

'Y-yo…', Balbuceó mientras miraba a los ojos de Ted, tal vez su cuerpo había cambiado mucho con el correr de los años, pero sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo color miel del que ella se había enamorado, '…Déjame ir contigo Ted'

_Si saltas tú salto yo… ¿Recuerdas?_

Y luego de estas ahogadas y escuetas palabras Andrómeda había explotado en llanto en el pecho de Ted. Descargando toda la tensión que sentía en él, pues de alguna forma él era su puerto a tierra. Nunca se habían separado, aquella sería la primera vez.

'No me dejes, por favor', Suplicó.

'Drómeda, cariño', dijo levantando con un dedo el mentón de su mujer, haciéndola mirar a sus ojos 'Sabes que tengo que irme…Sólo. Y también sabes, que donde yo esté, mi corazón estará contigo'

Andrómeda esperaba aquellas palabras, y sabía que su suplica no haría más que calar más hondo en la conciencia de Ted. Sollozó en el abrigo que le daba el pecho de su esposo hasta que el reloj de la cocina resonó doce veces.

'Ya es hora mi amor', Informó Ted, separándose de Andrómeda. 'Con el goblin Gripoohk acordamos encontrarnos dentro de algunos minutos'

Se separó algunos centímetros de Andrómeda y esta sin ser conciente volvió su mirada hacia el segundo piso.

'No la despertarás…'

Ted desvió la mirada escaleras arriba, donde en ese momento Nymphadora dormía junto al pequeño Teddy.

'No', Y sonrió de forma melancólica al agregar, 'Sabes perfectamente que ella no me dejaría marchar… idearía otra forma de salvarme, sabiendo que ésta es mi única salida'

Ambos sonrieron apesadumbrados, a sabiendas de que el genio de su hija no había venido de alguno de ellos en particular. Ambos tenían carácter.

'Cuídate mucho Ted', le deseó Andrómeda y sintió que aquellas tres palabras habían sido las que más le había costado pronunciar en su vida.

'Volveré pronto', Le dijo mientras caminaba a la entrada y se echaba la mochila al hombro.

… y Andrómeda comprendió todo, al ver el brillo en los ojos de Ted. Que aquellas palabras no eran más que una distracción, una pequeña esperanza. La pequeña semilla que él dejaría en su corazón a la espera de que ella le creyera.

Pero le conocía tanto que supo en ese mismo instante que estaba mintiendo, que él no sabía si regresaría pronto, ni siquiera si él _regresaría alguna vez._

Ted corrió la mirada de Andrómeda, ya que empezaban a flaquear sus fuerzas y estaba a segundos de mandar todo el plan de escape al demonio sólo para que Andrómeda sonriera de nuevo, mientras él tomaba su mano y la llevaba de vuelta a su habitación y sabía que si se lo decía ella no opondría resistencia alguna…

Pero eso no podía ocurrir, no esa noche. No mientras por su causa arriesgara a las personas que más amaba. Su familia.

Se acercó a la puerta y una vez tuvo la manilla entre sus dedos volvió la vista atrás. Para posar sus ojos miel en los castaños de su mujer.

'Drómeda', la llamó, 'No sabes cuánto te amo y todo lo que me cuesta hacer esto'

Y antes de un parpadeo, sin agregar nada, Andrómeda estaba junto a él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Robándole el último beso… hasta que volvieran a verse.

Ninguno de los dos pensaba en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera sentirse aferrado al otro. Pues ellos se compenetraban. Eran como el dicho popular de la media naranja, estaban tan conectados que muchas veces no necesitaban hablar, ya que pensaban y sentían igual. Como en aquel momento… A ambos les aterraba aquella despedida, que no necesitaban decirlo con palabras sino que lo transmitían en la pasión y en la desesperación de aquel beso. _Pues ambos temían que fuera el último._

Y cuando se separaron Ted también lloraba.

'Adiós Drómeda', Dijo en un susurro, sintiendo su corazón en un puño.

'Adiós', Susurró esta a su vez, pero Ted ya había desaparecido de su lado.

Y al verse sola en aquel Salón en penumbra Andrómeda sintió sus rodillas flaquear, y segundos después cayó al suelo, derrotada. Sintiendo que el vació que Ted había dejado al desaparecerse le consumía y se alojaba en su interior.

De alguna forma, su vida se había ido hace unos instantes con él...

* * *

**23 años después**

'Mamá… Mamá'

Andrómeda escuchó aquella voz a lo lejos y la reconoció en un solo instante, incrédula. Lágrimas se derramaron a borbotones por sus mejillas en un segundo al escuchar la voz de Dora, de _su_ Dora.

'¡Nymphadora!', gritó con todas sus fuerzas y abrió los ojos, sin encontrar nada más que un cuarto en blanco.

'¡Dora!', Gritó de nuevo con voz rota al no ver a nadie, moviendo sus manos frente a ella, tratando de guiarse con estas, pues sus ojos a causa de las lágrimas no veían más que un borrón. 'Dora…'

'Drómeda, por aquí', Le susurró otra voz y con esta se paralizó por completo. Solo _existió _una persona que le llamaba de esa forma, y esta había muerto hace muchos años ya, al igual que su Dora.

No se atrevió a hablar, más bien no pudo. En su subconsciente entendió que soñaba, que aquellas voces no eran más que el recuerdo de las personas que amaba.

'Drómeda, he vuelto', Le dijo la voz, y Andrómeda sollozó más fuerte al escucharla.

'T-Ted…'

En alguna parte de su mente se sintió estúpida, pero al pronunciar aquel nombre todo dejó de importarle.

'Aquí estoy mi amor'

Sintió una mano tibia sobre su hombro y aquello la asustó y asombró. Quería voltearse, pero tenía miedo a saber que encontraría si lo hacía.

'Mamá, te extrañaba mucho', le habló a sus espaldas la voz de Dora. Y aquello fue incentivo más que suficiente. Aunque tuviera miedo, aquellas eran las personas que amaba y si aquello no era más que una pesadilla no le importaba ya, quería verlos.

En un instante, en menos de un respiro Andrómeda se volteó y quiso morir de felicidad en aquel lugar.

Nymphadora y Ted estaban tras de ella, ambos bien, con una mirada amable dedicada solo a ella. Quiso chillar, de felicidad y pena a la vez.

Quiso avanzar los pasos que le separaban de ellos y darles un fuerte abrazo. Pero de nuevo apareció el miedo. Aquello era un sueño y tenía miedo que al tocarles, ellos desaparecieran como el humo.

'Drómeda no tengas miedo, ven aquí', Le dijo Ted mostrando una de aquellas sonrisas bonachonas que Andrómeda adoraba y no pensó un segundo al ver los brazos de su esposo abiertos para ella. Corrió con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente en su pecho.

Y se sintió en el cielo entre aquellos brazos, al sentir el cuerpo de Ted contra el suyo una vez más, aunque solo fuera en sueños.

'Oh Ted', sollozó, 'Te extraño tanto Ted… no te vayas, no me dejes otra vez'

'Drómeda', le dijo al oído, 'No sabes cuánto te amo'

'Quédate… Por favor quédate', Suplicó, 'O solo llévame contigo, pero no me dejes'

Sintió que Ted le levantaba el rostro por el mentón y al tenerla frente a su rostro le sonrió con ternura.

'Te prometo', le dijo, 'Que esta vez no me iré sin ti'

Andrómeda sonrió, con aquellas sonrisas que no tenía desde hace veinte años.

Se desembarazó por un segundo de los brazos de Ted, pues vio en sus ojos que decía la verdad. Le conocía a pesar de los años, y le conocería siempre.

Volvió su rostro al de Dora, su hija lucía preciosa, su cabello violeta y sus ojos topacio le hicieron sonreír y la estrechó en sus brazos sin pensarlo.

'¿Cómo esta Teddy mamá?', le preguntó Nymphadora, cuando la soltó.

'Creciendo, él es… Un gran muchacho y cada día se parece más a Remus, pero es igual de despistado que tú', confesó Andrómeda volviendo a derramar lágrimas al recordar a su nieto.

Sabía que de aquel momento no había vuelta atrás, nunca más vería a Teddy.

'El estará con Harry mamá', le dijo Dora calmando sus pensamientos, 'Siento que no me equivoqué al desear que él fuera el padrino de Teddy, él nunca estará solo'

'Si, los Potter lo quieren como a un hijo…'

Se cortó en seco al escuchar unas campanadas de algún lugar inexistente y todo se volvió borroso, Ted y Nymphadora comenzaban a desaparecer conforme avanzaban las campanadas.

'¡No!', Gritó Andrómeda con voz ahogada al verlos desaparecer frente a sus ojos, '¡Ted, llévame¡Llévame contigo!'

Sintió que una mano tibia apretaba la suya con suavidad y fuerza a la vez y eso la tranquilizó.

'Te prometí que no volvería a dejarte', Le dijo la dulce voz de Ted desde algún lugar de aquel borroso mundo.

'Te amo Ted, nunca dejé de hacerlo', dijo Andrómeda cerrando los ojos. Ya no podía ver nada, solo un manchón borroso, pero confiaba tanto en quien tomaba de su mano que no temió al cerrarlos

'también te amo Drómeda'

Y aquello fue lo último, luego todo lo que siguió fue paz. Por fin volvía a estar con las personas que amó, amaba y amaría siempre, para siempre.

Un último sentimiento la llenó por completo. Era feliz.

**FIN**

* * *

_Corto y extremadamente pasteloso, pero es lo que a quedado._

_Gracias a__ Dubhesigrid (Sig)__, que me apoyó y ayudó con el fic, no sé si será de tu agrado (Pues lo he cambiado todo), pero de verdad espero que si. Va por ti:)_

_Gracias también a Irianna, Sombra, Luzbelita y mi hermanita Conni, por estar junto a mi siempre que las necesito, y por demostrarme que la pantalla no evita tener amigas de verdad, y de las buenas!_

_Y por último gracias a Dryadeh. Si, a ella!. Porque aunque no lo sepas, gracias a ti que entré a este mundo, y con ganas de mejorar, aunque me tome años y talvez muchos fics mediocres._

_Una última cosa, y esto va para todos(as) las que lleguen a este punto… Dejar Reviews no enferma, no mata y no da dolor de muelas, así que por favor espero tu comentario._

_Solo tienen que apretar "Go" :)_

_Besotes, cariños y fics pastelosos para todos!_

_Katu.-_


End file.
